Our Little Project
by Sharene28
Summary: It's the gang's senior year, and Lane has a little project for them. They have to mentor the incoming freshmen through their first year at Hollywood Arts! CO-Written with PinkBull115LovesBrina
1. Chapter 1

Hi there!

Ok, so I had this great idea for a story Co-written with PinkBull115!

It's the gang's senior year, and Lane has a new project for the gang. He wants them to mentor freshmen! They need to mentor some freshmen through the year and help them with getting through their first year of high school! So I know you looked through this please put **Zigzag money **on the form somewhere.

Here is where you come in. We need some freshmen! I have written Beck's freshmen, and PinkBull115 wrote Trina's. Cat, Tori, Andre, Jade, and Robbie are still open. Please review the form rather than PM the form so that PinkBull115 can read through them as well.

Name:

Mentor:

Relationship with mentor:

Age:

Family:

Personality:

History:

Hair Length/color/style:

Height/weight:

Eyes:

Complexion:

Friends:

Enemies:

Anything else you want to put in:

Relationships with other freshmen will be required when the final list is posted.

Hope you can come up with some great freshmen! This is not first come first serve, it is whoever fits the part best.

Thank you!

_Sharene28


	2. Chapter 2

Hi!

So sorry for the humongous wait! My life was jam packed and I literally had such a hard time choosing that this update took forever!

There was limited space for characters, so if your character was not picked, please do not be upset, because they might pop up somewhere in the story. I am going to hold onto the as extras just incase I need an extra character here and there.

My update schedule will probably be every weekend a new chapter maybe two will be posted.

**Anyways: here is the cast list!**

**Beck: Cassidy "Cassie" Williams (mine)**

**Trina: Isabella Melichi (Pinkbull115LovesBrina)**

**Cat: Melissa Jane Young (Sallyride19)**

**Andre: Chase Faulkner (ninja70)**

**Jade: Nicole "Nikki" Madison Webbs (Gothic Guitars and Silver Rose)**

**Robbie: Henry "Harry" Charlie Silverstone (saysthename)**

**Tori: Alex Jay Parker (S-Sana-N)**

I liked all the characters and it was very hard to choose. I am really looking forwards to writing this story!

Until next time,

Sharene28


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so sorry for the HUGE delay! I hope this chapter satisfies ;) **

"Excuse me, Could I see Tori, Jade, Cat, Beck, Andre, Trina, and Robbie in my office please?" Lane said, as he poked his head through the doorway to Sikowitz's classroom.

"Sure, go on students." Sikowitz replied in his usual out of this world tone.

The group of students followed Lane down the quick route to the office, with no time for side conversations.

"Ok, seniors? I have a special assignment for you guys." Said Lane as they finally entered his office. "I have chosen certain freshmen that I am requiring you to mentor Just check up on them and help them out through the year."

"Through the year? Why?' asked Tori.

"I will count it as your service project. You are required to do one senior year, so this is probably the easiest way, unless you have already completed yours?"

"Well," Tori began.

"Thought so." Said Lane.

"I did mine last year, so I don't need to do another one, right?" asked Trina, who didn't have enough credits to pass her senior year and had to redo it.

"ALL seniors must complete the project." Lane reiterated to Trina.

"All right, this is stupid, I'm out" Jade declared.

"Jade, you will get ten extra credit points in your stage technician class." Lane told her.

"I'm back, so who are the freshmen?" Jade asked.

"I have specifically chosen them, and here are their locker numbers meet them there." Lane said, dismissing the bunch.

"Ok then" Cat cried, "Bye!"

**Later that day**

Tori's POV

"Number 453" I tell Andre as we walk through the halls after school.

"Mine is 461, so we can meet them together." Andre replies.

"Great, You first." I tell Andre, because we are closer to his number.

"There he is, come on." Andre says as he pulls me along to the locker.

Andre's POV

My freshman is a guy, with black spiky hair.

"Hey, I'm Andre." I say as I approach him with Tori by my side, "Lane assigned me to be your mentor this year, so if you have any problems or anything just come to me, ok?"

The guy says, "I'm chase, Nice to meet you, and thanks, I guess… um, I've got to go," he says pointing to the door, "Talk to you some more tomorrow, um, that ok?"

"Sure, see ya…" I reply. That didn't go as planned, and I didn't even get to introduce him to Tori, he just bolted. I'll make it a point to get to know him tomorrow I guess.

I look at Tori and say, "well, let's just go meet yours now."

Tori's POV

I secretly hope that my freshman is a little friendlier than Andre's.

We walk to the locker, but nobody is there.

"That's odd, he's not here yet." I complain to Andre.

"I bet he'll be here soon, just wait a little while. I'm going to go home to grandma though; she had a bad morning and well, nevermind I just gotta go." Andre says, leaving me alone in the hallway waiting for this kid to come back to the locker.

"Yeah, he'll be back. I hope." I say to myself, as I slide down the locker to the floor.

Cat's POV

Right after last period, I run to locker 334. My freshman isn't here yet, but I was counting on that. I put a small wrapping paper bow on my forehead and wait for the kid to come see her yearlong present.

"Um, Excuse me, you're kinda in front of my locker," Says a small voice behind me.

I turn around and say, "Is 334 your locker number?"

"Yeah" says the girl.

"Yay!" I yell as I give her a huge hug. "I'm Cat, and I am going to be your mentor this year! I am so excited! What's your name?"

"Um, Melissa. Hi." The girl replies. She seems a little weirded out so I try to calm down.

"Lane asked me to help you out this year! We are going to have so much fun! You can meet my friends, Tori, Andre, Robbie, Beck, and Jade! Come on; let's talk in the Asphalt Café!" I chatter out while I pull her into the café.

Robbie's POV

"What locker number?" Rex asks me as we walk down the hallway.

"132" I tell him. "Please try not to freak the kid out Rex." I plead.

"Loosen up Rob, just chill, don't embarrass me." Rex snaps back at me.

"All right, all right. There he is." I say, quieting Rex.

"Hey, I'm Robbie, and I was assigned to mentor you this year." I say as I stretch out my hand to shake his.

"Harry" He says, taking my shake but turning it into a bro shake.

"Ok, cool." I say in reaction. "If you need anything, just ask."

"Man, I've got questions, dude." Harry says.

"Fine, I'll try to give you answers then." I reply.

Jade's POV 

I storm down to locker 437, to find a girl with red streaks in her hair.

"Can I help you?" she growls without turning her head to me, but when she does I see her regret it. She doesn't show it though.

"Yeah actually. Lane is forcing me to mentor you kid. I'm Jade, and I'm out of coffee, so tell me your name and let's get on to the asphalt café for a refill. Let's go." I command.

"I'm Nikki, and coffee sound fine. Just don't expect me to play along with this little mentoring thing because I can take care of myself thank you." Nikki snarls back at me.

Great, Lane matched me up with this kid; I don't think this will work out. Good thing I don't care to begin with. I'll keep it like a business transaction, no emotion.

Trina's POV

I grab some coffee before I walk up to locker 452. The kid can wait, right? When I get to the locker, the cutest little freshman is texting on a pear phone I have never seen before.

"Hi there, I'm Trina Vega! I'll be mentoring you this year." I say to the girl.

"Hi, I'm AnnaBella." The girl says, looking up from her phone. "Cool, I get a mentor." She says with a smile.

"Not just any mentor, you get the most talented student at HA. Lucky girl." I inform her, returning a grin.

She laughs and says, "Great, you can teach me tons!"

"We should hang out," I say, "how about the mall?" I really hope she likes to shop.

"Yes!" She says, eyes lighting up, "Let's go!"

Beck's POV

I walk through the hallways, looking for number 140. It's pretty far down the hallway. When I get there, a small girl, probably the smallest freshman I have ever seen is getting books from the locker.

"Hey, I'm beck." I say.

The girl looks up at me with her huge deep blue eyes.

"I'm going to mentor you this year." I finish.

"Why?" she asks.

Great, I don't even know why I'm being made to do this. I use the only excuse Lane gave me.

"Senior service project." I reply.

"Oh. Ok. I'm Cassie." She says.

"Great, do you want to talk more in the asphalt café? I heard my friends Cat and Tori were going there with their partner freshmen, because a whole bunch of us are mentoring this year."

"Sure." She says.

One word sentences, that all I'm getting. This mentoring thing might b harder than I thought.

Tori's POV 

I've been sitting in the hallway under locker number 453 for four hours now. My phone is dead, and I am out of ice tea. This was definitely not a good idea, but I don't want to leave because the kid might come anytime now.

Oh who am I kidding, I've been stood up by a freshmen. I'm going home.

**OK, did you like it?**

**Tell me what you think of the freshmen, and tell me if it was OOC!**

**Please Review!**

**-Beckster :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so for this chapter I am going to write in some freshmen's POV's :) Hope you like it!**

**And, I am so sorry to Sallyride19 because I messed up your character's name! So sorry! It is Marissa not Melissa... I changed it back…**

Marissa's POV

Cat drags me to the Asphalt café by my left arm. This girl is really funny, but I'm not sure if I want to be best friends with her right off. Shouldn't friendship be gradual? I mean seriously, it took me like four weeks to relax with Mandy in middle school, but she didn't get accepted here at HA. I'll just go along with it, because honestly no one has ever run up to me wishing for my friendship. I kinda like it.

"So, do you like lemonade? Cause I LOVE lemonade!" Cat chirps at me as we walk.

"Yeah, it's actually the only thing I drink." I reply casually.

"Really? You don't drink water or ice tea or soda or Coffee or anything else?" Cat asks, so astounded that she stops walking.

"Um, I drink water too, but not the other stuff. I like cranberry juice too…" I answer.

I swear this girl is crazy. I didn't mean it completely literally; I just meant, well, nevermind.

"Ok, good! I like lemonade, let's go get some!" Cat cheers with a smile.

"Sure" I say.

It's not like I have a choice anyway. She is pulling me with her.

When we get to the Café, Cat sits us at a table where too girls I would never be caught sitting with are practically biting each other's heads off.

"Hi Jade!" Cat smiles to the arguing black clouds in front of us.

"Hey Cat. Is this your buddy? She looks, um, well …yeah." The girl I assume to be Jade pipes back to Cat.

Thanks a lot. That makes me feel great inside.

"This is Marissa! Marissa, Jade, Jade, Marissa. Yay! We're all friends now!" Cat squeals.

Yes, totally best friends with this snarky senior in front of me. Totally.

"Oh, this is Nikki. Cat, Nikki, Nikki, Cat. Great, that's over with. Ok, I'm leaving." Jade snorts.

"No!" Cat squeals, "Don't leave Jade, we haven't even gotten any lemonade!"

"I hate Lemons. And Aid. See ya later Cat." Jade replies as she gets up from the table.

She glares at Nikki and Nikki storms away. Then she turns to me and says, "Puny Freshmen this year."

Then she walks away with her coffee in hand.

I don't get a great feeling about her, or this whole mentoring thing in general. The quicker I can ditch this thing, the better.

Cassie's POV

I walk slightly behind Beck to the café. I've decided to see how this mentoring thing shakes out. Plus, I could use a friend right now, and Beck might lead me to someone I can trust.

"so, how do you like HA so far?" Beck asks, clearly trying to start conversation.

"It's only been one day. I don't really have an opinion yet, but I'm staying at this school if that's what you mean" I shrug off.

Beck laughs and says, "Your attitude certainly speaks up for your height."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" I question amusingly.

Beck laughs again and says, "All right, stop that, you sound like my friend Cat now. I meant that you're pretty short for a freshman even. That's all."

"So I skipped a grade. That's all." I slap back at him. It's not my problem I'm small.

"Oh. Cool. So you're smart?" Beck questions me.

"You find out." I reply.

I'm not trying to be difficult. This is just how I am. Plus, I can't control what comes out of my mouth. Part of my ADHD.

By the time we get to the asphalt café, I am intrigued to know more about Beck, and I'm guessing he is the same with me by his constant questions.

**The next day, before classes**

Tori's POV

I'm not really excited to see my freshman after the buzz kill last night, but I put on a happy face as I walk to his locker.

When I arrive, I let out a sigh of relief because he is actually there today.

"Hey there!" I call out, as I walk towards him. "I'm Tori, and I am your senior mentor this year."

"Who, Me?" The kid responds.

"Yeah" I reiterate, "you"

"Oh, I'm Alex." He says "Nice to meet you."

"yeah, nice to finally meet you too. Where were you by the way, yesterday? I waited for FOUR HOURS." I say a little snippy, but just because I am a little frustrated.

"oh, sorry! I had to be home because my mom was away, and I had to get my sisters from their bus stops. Family comes first for me." He replies.

I feel kinda stupid now because that is a really good excuse.

"Sorry. I was a little snippy there. Let's get back on the right foot. Will you be free after school today? My friends and their freshmen buddies are going to hang out and get to know each other at my place. It would be a little weird for me without you…" I start.

"Oh sure. I'll come. Just give me the address and I'll skate board over right after school." He replies.

"ok, here" I say as I write down the address for him.

"Can't wait" he says as he walks away, "See ya then!" he calls to me.

"Yeah, see ya" I call back.

I kinda can't wait either.

**So, how was it?**

**Tell me your favorite freshman so far in a review!**

**Come on, it won't take long ;)**

**Until next time!**

**-Beckster**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know what you're thinking. "Oh, look who finally decided to update!" I know. I'm sorry. It has been a long time, but I was sick with a fever. I wrote this substantially long chapter to appease you though ;)! Tell me what you think in a review and that will motivate me to write faster ;) Hope you like it!**

**Nikki**

Jade demanded that I go to this girl Tori's house tonight. She has no control over me whatsoever. I am defiantly NOT going, just in spite of her, because I am not a dog. Jade doesn't own me just because she is my 'mentor' or whatever. So, I am not going.

I saunter through the halls, glaring at random people as I go. Come on, I have a reputation to up hold. I come to my locker, and then this guy with brownish black wavy hair come right up to me. I think his name is Harry.

"Excuse me?" I say accusingly.

"You're excused." He says back, calmly.

"Ok then, what do you want?" I say, getting really annoyed.

"Come to the get together at the girl Tori's house." He says.

"How did you know I was supposed to go? It doesn't matter. I'm not going anyway." I reply.

"Robbie told me that you are partnered with Jade, and I took a guess that you had decided not to go. Come on, the girl might have snacks." He says, putting a coaxing spin on the last sentence.

"No." I say trying to end this. What does this guy have with me anyway?

"So you'll be there? Great! See ya at five thirty." He says, walking away.

"Ugh, alright!" I yell, exasperated. 'But just to get you off my back." I add.

I open my locker, and privately, for one small moment, smile.

**Tori**

I am super excited for this little mentor/freshmen get together! I even baked a big cake. I am frosting it when the doorbell rings.

"Coming" I shout.

Andre walks in as I open the door. I am not expecting anyone until at least five and it only four thirty, so I am wearing my mom's frilly baking apron.

Andre laughs and says, "You look like a little old lady! Not to be mean or anything."

"Oh thanks." I say sarcastically. "You're early!"

"Yeah, I thought you could use some help setting up." He replies.

"I do, definitely" I say, relieved for the help. I know Trina won't show up until AnnaBella shows up.

I start Andre on putting together a little veggie tray to set on the table while I finish frosting the cake. When I finish, it will read, "Welcome to HA Freshman!" I am only at the C in welcome, and anyone who has ever decorated a cake before knows that writing takes a long time for an amateur.

As Andre and I work, the time flies, and when I finish, it is five ten.

"Whoa, time flew!" I say to Andre who has taken to placing coasters on all the water damageable furniture because my mom will kill me if we mess any of her woodwork up.

"Yeah, you should probably take your apron off now." He says laughing.

It's a good thing I do because a knock at the door signals the start of the party.

Two people, a boy and a girl are at the door.

"Is this the residence of Tori Vega?" asks the boy.

"Yep. I'm Tori." I say with a smile.

"Harry" the boy says gesturing to himself, "And this is Nikki." He continues as he gestures to the girl who reminds me of a certain Goth I know.

"Hey" Nikki says as she walks in.

Harry follows nodding at me, and I would follow them, but I see Beck approaching so I hold the door out.

He is talking to one of the shortest freshmen I have ever seen.

"Hey Tor. This is Cassie." Beck greets me.

"Hi" Cassie says, her big eyes staring up at me.

"Hey there" I say, and then I lead them inside.

I barely have time for introductions when Jade barges in.

"Good, you came." She says flatly to Nikki.

"Only cause harry wouldn't stop badgering me about it." She says with a snarky tone.

Jade groans and sits on the couch. "Anybody else coming?" she yells in my direction.

"Yeah, Chase, Alex, Cat, Marissa-" I start to list off but Jade interrupts.

"Well where are they? I have things to do." Jade says.

"Like what?" Beck inquires, knowing she just wants to leave.

Jade starts to get up when I notice the distressed look on Cassie's face.

"Hey, Stop!" I say."Just relax or both of you are leaving" I finish.

Jade sits down and the doorbell rings.

Cat, and who I assume to be Cat's partner and AnnaBella are all chatting excitedly at the door.

I get a hug from Cat, a greeting from Marissa, and a complement from AnnaBella.

"Hey. I'm Marissa" was the greeting, and the complement was on my brown leather jacket; "Cool jacket!"

I let them in, holler up to Trina to come down, and start to make introductions when I go the knocking on the door for the last time.

Alex is at the door, and he greets me with, "Awesome house. Wow, this is really big. Can I come inside?"

"Sure, go on because I see chase." I respond.

Chase says hello and I go inside to get some cake.

"Ok, so to welcome you guys to HA, I made a cake!" I declare proudly while I stand in front of, my creation.

"Show off" snarls Jade.

"Thanks. Who wants some?" I ask.

Everyone moves for the cake. I rush to cut it, but then Cassie asks, "Who are you welcoming again?"

"What do you mean?" I ask.

It seems pretty self explanatory to me. "Welcome to HA Freshman!"

"You used the singular form of freshmen, which implies you're only welcoming one of us, so which one?" she says with a smirk.

"Ohhhhhh! You just got showed up by a freshman!" Trina taunts to me.

I must be blushing because Cassie giggles at her joke and then smiles at me with a wide, pretty grin.

As people stop laughing and goofing about the little show, I realize that Cassie did something with the sake that I was trying really hard to do; break the ice between the two groups.

I smile at Cassie, and then cut the cake and try to give Cassie the piece that reads man from freshman, but she shakes her head.

"Did you use milk in the mix?" she asks.

"Yeah, why?" I reply.

"I'm lactose intolerant." She says, and shrugs it off.

"Oh, sorry. Do you want something else?" I say, a little disappointed that she can't eat it.

"No, I'm ok" she says with a smile, so I hand out pieces of the cake until everyone is eating.

We eat, and chat as the night goes on.

"So, who wants do some Karaoke?" Trina asks after the conversations get tiresome.

Almost everyone nods in assent, so I hook up the game we have.

"We should do duets!" AnnaBella suggests eagerly.

"Yeah, ok" I say. "Who's first?"

"Me and Trina!" AnnaBella says while giggling.

"OK…" I say.

They pick a song and start the music.

AnnaBella takes the first verse, and they alternate verses after that. I must say, AnnaBella is WAY better than Trina in this partnership.

**I am not the kind of girl, who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion,**

**But you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl.**

**I sneak in and see your friends, and her snotty little family all dressed in pastel,**

**And she is yelling at a bridesmaid somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry.**

**This is surely not what you thought it would be.**

**I lose myself in a daydream, where I stand and say**

**Don't say yes, run away now, I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.**

**Don't wait or say a single vow, you need to hear me out, and they said speak now…**

They finish the song, half of it was beautiful, and half of it was completely tone deaf. AnnaBella is a great singer, and I can already tell that this Karaoke is going to expose the freshmen's talents.

Cassie somehow dragged both Beck and Nikki over with her, probably because she picked a pretty good song. They all sang in unison, but in three part vocals harmony which sounded really cool with the song choice.

**Give me a second I, I need to get my story straight. **

**My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the empire state, my lover she is waiting for me, just across the bar.**

**My seats been taken by some sunglasses asking 'bout a scar and I know I gave it to you months ago.**

**I know you're trying to forget. But between the drinks and subtle things, the holes in my apologies, I'm trying hard to take it back.**

**So if by the time, the bar closes, and you feel like falling down, I'll carry you home,**

**Tonight, we are young.**

**So we'll set the world on fire.**

**We can burn brighter,**

**Than the sun…**

Nikki has a big passion for music, I can see that already. I bet that was her talent for HA, and she has a really pretty voice. Too bad she hates the world.

Cassie was cute, and she wasn't awful like Trina, but she wasn't quite like Nikki either. She was ok, I guess. She was really confident and funny though. I'd guess she acts, or even dances.

Melissa shook her head with fear when Cat asked her to sing, so Cat just sang Tattooed Heart with Jade. It was great as usual.

Chase and Harry decided to sing. That was interesting to say the least.

**So what we get drunk?**

**So what we don't sleep?**

**We're just having fun, we don't care who sees.**

**So what we go out, that's how it's supposed to be.**

**Living young and wild and free…**

It was a comedic experience to say the least.

I sang with Andre next when Alex declared that he was going to pass on the duet tonight. We sang Andre's original Countdown to finish it off.

After that, the night was gone, and everyone said goodnight, and left. It was pretty fun, and all I can say is that those freshmen are some characters.

**How was it? Let me know so I can write more! See that button down there? Click on it! Give me feedback! I'll love you forever!**

**Until next time, **

**Sharene28**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi there! Thanks for all the great Reviews!**

**Sallyride19- Extremely sorry for the mess up AGAIN! I won't do it again, and if I do, you can slap me;)**

**Blossom734, ninja70, S-Sana-N-Thank you! I am so glad you like it! Hope you like this next chapter too, and I will DEFINATLY try to update more ;)**

**Gothic Guitars, Saysthename- Nikki/Harry is where this story is going :) Hope you like this next chapter;)**

The next day

**Cassie**

"Beck!" I yell across the hallway.

I guess I was too loud, because everyone stops to stare at me.

"What?" Beck asks, confused at how loud I was.

"Hi" I said, feeling a little stupid because I was so loud.

"That's all?" He asks.

"Yeah" I respond.

"Ok. And you really needed to scream through the hallway?" He says.

"No" I reply.

"Ok. I was wondering, what did you think of the seniors last night?" Beck asks.

"That was fun. I don't really get to hang out with older kids a lot. I liked it." I say.

"Who was your favorite?" Beck asks, "Out of the seniors."

"Favorite? Um, Jade I guess."

I don't really know. I am extremely forgetful, and I just forgot everyone else's name. I'm not even sure if Jade was even there last night.

"What! Really? Her? Are you sure?" Beck says kind of angry.

Now I would never lie, but I want to hear this back story, so I'm going to just go along with this Jade girl, to see what the deal is with her and Beck.

"Yeah. She was really cool. I actually wanted to ask you if we could spend more time with her. Is there a problem? You sounded alarmed that I liked her." I say innocently. Let's hope he doesn't change the subject or this will all be for nothing.

"No way. I am not spending any more time that I have to with Jade. I wouldn't have guessed that you, nevermind." Beck replies.

"Do you not like her? What happened?" I ask, furrowing my eyebrows with concern, and looking up at him making my eyes widen. My aunt tells me that my eyes are my best asset, so I plan on using them to my full potential; otherwise they're a waste, right?

He sighs and I know I have him hooked. I'm getting all the juicy details now, and I am really excited.

"Jade and I dated all through high school. She and I were inseparable, and I really did love her. Something happened, and she closed up to me like she did everyone else, and that hurt me. She wouldn't t let me back in her world, so to spare me pain, I broke it off with her. I thought, "No more fighting right?", but I was really selfish to do that. I hurt Jade, and that hurts me. I can never take it back now. I thought I was doing the right thing, but all I did was hurt her more. And now I can't stand to be around her anymore, because I am too sorry." Beck confides.

Whoa. Not what I was expecting. Now I really wish I remember who this Jade chick is.

**Harry**

I walk through the hall with a certain goal in mind, to ask Nikki out on a date on Saturday. Today is Friday, so I really only have one shot, and that's right now.

Ok, I'm freaking out. What if this is too soon? I only met her just yesterday, but it was a lot of fun, and I think I really like her. What if she doesn't like me back? I have never been put down before, but there's a first time for everything.

Don't jinx yourself. Stop doubting. I'll just get like ten seconds of extreme courage and do it. I'll ask her out.

I start walking because if I chicken out now, I'll never ask her. I see her and almost turn the corner, but I keep walking.

"Hey Nikki" I say.

She jumps a little because she hasn't seen me coming and I must have scared her.

"Hi" she says skeptically, "What do you want?"

"Just an answer." I say.

"Well, what's the question." She says clearly getting a little annoyed.

"Rosa's Pizza? This Saturday? Six O'clock?" I ask.

She soaks in the questions then says, "Sure". Then the purses her lips, says," See you tomorrow", and walks away.

Whoa. Awesome! I actually asked her. And she said yes!

Just then the bell rings, and I head to acting class, what a great start to the day.

**How was it? Again, I really appreciate your comments and review. They inspire me to write more. **

**Until next time!**

**-Beckster**


End file.
